


Розыгрыш

by WTF Gotham City 2021 (WTF_Batjokes_2020)



Category: DCU, Joker (2019)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, WTF Gotham City 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Gotham%20City%202021
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Gotham City 2021: Визуал низкого рейтинга





	Розыгрыш

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/66/85/q5IQFCoH_o.jpg)


End file.
